cncensorshipfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Censorship of Adventure Time in Australia/@comment-72.251.71.210-20140129114405
So... wait... I'm confused.... anyone stil here? I just read through the 13 pages of comments, and then on this page, theres Sweetie leaving due to no progress, and then a day later, Price says the censorship has ended? Did something actually happen, or did it not? (Long rant warning) I'm hoping so much that it's true that the censorship has ended, as I view censorship as taking a dump on the artists work. Life is life, kids grow up... I'm not saying you should make a young child watch The Exorcist or something, but censorship has gotten far out of hand these days. I watched older-ish cartoons all the time when I was young (born 1990), so, of course, shows such as Rockos Modern Life were what I grew up with. I grew up with all that, and perhaps I understood a few of the VERY many suggestive themes/ references... and I only got those ones because (big surprise here) I ALREADY KNEW ABOUT THEM! From what I've read here, it seems that in certain areas, they do not understand that basic concept. Like I was saying earlier, kids do grow up, obviously. But the thing is, is that kids HAVE TO grow up at some point. I live in the U.S., so I have not experienced the censorship of these specific shows, but there's other ridiculous things... it seems like every parent they get concerned thinks it's progress, but it's really regression. How the hell are kids supposed to learn about life if you stop talking with your kids about everything, then cut/edit shows and movies that would help kids understand what life is like outside this bubble that the parents created by not acknowledging simple facts of life? I think the main thing is CN is/was (still not sure if it has ended yet..) concerned about getting angry letters from parents and/or outright sued by them. Yes, people have gotten way overly letigious, but that's no reason to over-look common sense.. in fact, if anything, it's more reason to point it out. Who's responsible if your kid tries to imitate something they saw on a show? Certainly the show's fault, right? NO! If your kid goes out and does dumb shit, well, that's your fault. It's your damn responsibility to take care of your kid, not the T.V.'s job. If there was no T.V. at all, and you never talked with your kid about anything.. guess what? Your kid would have an equal chance to get into the exact same shit they would get into as if there was T.V. .... Thinking about this is making me irritated, so I'll stop before this rant turns into me cursing continuously going over the same points. (End not-quite-as-long-as-expected rant) So, if CN has ended the censorship, then I would like to say: Thank you for listening to the input of these people, and thank you for stepping back towards normalcy. And thank you, people who started this Wiki and raised awareness. If not: Then I strongly urge CN to listen to the people who are essentially the company's bosses (that be you guys, the viewers), and I will do whatever I can to help. And some more activity here wouldn't hurt. ... I thought I had more to say... I'll probably remember it right after I hit the post button. ~DNHM